vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayuri Kurotsuchi
Summary Mayuri Kurotsuchi (涅 マユリ, Kurotsuchi Mayuri) is the captain of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13 and 2nd president of the Shinigami Research Institute. His lieutenant is Nemu Kurotsuchi, his artificially-created "daughter" Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C via power-scaling. Name: Mayuri Kurotsuchi Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least over a hundred years Classification: Shinigami Attack Potency: At least Multi City-Block Level (Casually played around with Uryu Ishida in the Soul Society Arc before getting stomped by Uryu in his Quincy: Letzt Stil form) | At least Multi City-Block Level+ (Casually defeated and toyed around with the Octava Espada, Szayelaporro Granz) | Possibly Higher | At least Town Level+ (with Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō: Makai Fukuin Shōtai) Speed: Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+, possibly higher | Massively Hypersonic (Able to perform surgery on his hand, stop Pernida's nerves and reconstruct his hand before Pernida could react) He was also able to dodge Pernida's Multiple-Heilig Bogen Barrage with ease. Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class GJ '''| At least Class GJ+', possibly higher 'Durability:' At least '''Multi City-Block Level' (Survived a Reishi Arrow from Uryu in his Quincy: Letzt Stil form even though it made a massive hole in his abdomen) | At''' least '''Multi City-Block Level+, possibly higher | At least Town Level+ '(with Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō: Makai Fukuin Shōtai) 'Stamina: High Range: Extended human melee range when fighting with his sword, several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: His Zanpakuto, Ashisogi Jizō Intelligence: Genius Intellect. Mayuri Kurotsuchi is the most intelligent, scientific, and inventive mind in Soul Society. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: Genius Intellect: Mayuri Kurotsuchi is the most intelligent, scientific, and inventive mind in Soul Society. Master Scientist/Inventor: As the head of the Shinigami Research Institute, Mayuri is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices and techniques to aid him in battle. Master Chemist: Being the current head of the Research and Development Institute, Mayuri is an adept chemist. Master Strategist: Mayuri has a talent for being well prepared. He takes many precautions before engaging in personal combat with an adversary, usually studying them through his various methods. He always has a contingency plan if something doesn't work out the way he expects. Body Modification Expert: Mayuri has done extensive research on modifying bodies, and he has upgraded a variety of his own body parts to function as weapons and provide him with useful abilities. Nikushibuki (肉飛沫, Flesh Splash): When Mayuri stabs himself with his Zanpakuto while in its sealed state; it shifts him into a liquid form. Doing so doesn't kill him, as it is a last resort technique, but instead simply leaves him unable to attack or be attacked, making it an effective escape tool. He can move around and speak in this form. He reforms after a few days, but without any of his previous body modifications. This ability is a result of the extensive amount of experimentation he has performed on himself. Jabarakaina (蛇腹腕, Snake Belly Arm): His left arm can extend out like a grappling hook. When the arm is attacked it explodes on impact, but with his regenerative serum, this is not a problem (though it does cause him serious pain). Hidden Kusarigama: He is able to pull part of his ear out to form a scythe, attached to a rope-like ligament, for use as a kusarigama. It is easily as sharp as a standard Zanpakutō, and he is quite skilled in its use. Nisehada (贋膚, False Skin): Another one of Mayuri's abilities, likely achieved scientifically, is his ability to meld with the color and texture of the environment. He used it while attempting to track the Ryoka in Soul Society. When he reveals himself, the topical camouflage flakes away. Organ Replacement Surgery: Most impressively, he has demonstrated the ability to replace functional internal organs with false ones, a feat he performs on himself and his lieutenant to safeguard them from injury. This particular operation is conceived of and carried out in the span of less than an hour. Tracking Expert: He has stated that he merely needs a strand of a person's hair to find them. By using a simple chemical process, he can discern the location of the person in question, using their DNA as a reference. Expert Swordsman: While not as proficient in swordsmanship as some other captains, Mayuri is skilled enough to hold his own in a fight. His expertise with his Zanpakutō lies in his effective use of its abilities while in either Shikai or Bankai, rather than his swordsmanship skill. He relies on those abilities, or his pre-planned strategies, rather than actually engaging in melee combat with his opponent. Mayuri seems to be ambidextrous, as he wields his Zanpakutō in his right hand and his scythe-ear in his left (often simultaneously). During the Bount Invasion, he briefly wields his Zanpakutō left-handed as well. Kidō Expert: According to Shunsui Kyōraku, Mayuri is one of the most proficient Kidō users in Soul Society. He can release a destructive form of Kidō silently from the palms of his hands, blasting holes through walls, and instantly create Kidō barriers to protect others. Shunpo Expert: Mayuri was shown easily outmaneuvering Uryū Ishida's use of the Quincy Hirenkyaku technique to set up a surprise attack. Mayuri points out that Shunpo can counter Hirenkyaku but that it's very tiring for him. He was not fast enough to outmaneuver with Uryū when he entered the Quincy: Letzt Stil, making him at least an expert in the technique. He dodged a close-range attack from Tōshirō Hitsugaya by moving behind him almost instantaneously. Great Spiritual Power: As the captain of the 12th Division, Mayuri boasts a great amount of spiritual power. He is noted to having amazing spiritual pressure that comes in waves. His Reiatsu is pink. Enhanced Endurance: Mayuri has a high tolerance towards pain and damage. In his fight against Uryū Ishida, he survived having almost half of his body blown off. Zanpakuto Ashisogi Jizō (疋殺地蔵, Leg-Cutting Jizō): Mayuri's Zanpakutō's guard is wrapped in cloth, and has several spiky protrusions sticking out right below the blade, which appear to resemble leaves. The hilt is pink. Unlike most Shinigami, his Zanpakutō's sheath hangs directly in front of him, instead of to his side as they are commonly worn, through a visibly modified hook on the end of the hilt of Ashisogi Jizō. At some point during the Quincy Blood War, Mayuri installed a sensor in Ashisogi Jizō that causes it to automatically block all sword attacks within two feet of his body at an angle of sixty degrees or greater. Shikai: Ashisogi Jizō's Shikai command is "Rip" (掻き毟れ, kakimushire; "Claw out" in the English dub). Ashisogi Jizō's blade glows and transforms into a deformed trident with curved, serpentine blades. The middle blade is straighter and longer than the side blades, and appears to ascend from the guard, which is shaped like a baby's head with hands clasped in prayer (as Ksitigarbha is depicted), all mounted on his sword's normal hilt, which has more ornate spiky protrusions on either side, which resemble golden leaves right below the guard. The baby's mouth secretes a poisonous vapor in this form at various intervals. Shikai Special Ability: The weapon works like the venom of a spider bite; when an opponent is stabbed by Ashisogi Jizō, it severs the brain signals controlling the neural impulses for movement in the limbs of the victim, regardless of where they were struck. But, unlike regular paralysis, the pain receptors and nerve endings are unaffected by the weapon, so the victim can still feel pain, even in a paralyzed limb. Healing the stab wound does not immediately remove the inflicted paralysis. Bankai: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō (金色疋殺地蔵, Golden Leg-Cutting Jizō): The baby's head on the guard opens its mouth as it produces a giant creature with the body of a caterpillar in a red cape, with a grotesque golden baby's head and arms, and a silver halo hovering around its head. Near the back of the halo are 4 bells, 2 on each side. While in this form, his Zanpakutō returns to its sealed state. It emits its own red Reiatsu upon release. In this state, the creature seems to follow Mayuri's verbal commands. While using his Bankai, Mayuri's Reiatsu turns red. Bankai Special Ability: The creature breathes a poisonous derivative of Mayuri's blood, which is lethal to anyone who breathes it, aside from Mayuri and Nemu. The poison spreads through a very wide area, and it is almost impossible to avoid. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō's poison is very potent, as Szayelaporro's body started to break down immediately after it was introduced. The poison has an antidote, which Nemu keeps behind her lieutenant's badge, and which Mayuri keeps on his person. Mayuri can change the composition of the poison as well, ensuring that no foolproof antidote can ever be manufactured to cure it, and no immunity is developed against it. Even if the opponent does not breathe, the poison will still enter their body. So far, the only way to remain unaffected by the poison is to repel it with a sufficient amount of Reiatsu. Anyone within the vicinity of the person repelling the poison will also be unaffected. Retractable Blades: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō can produce numerous blades which extend from its chest, allowing it to run through and skewer opponents. This, when used simultaneously with its poison, makes Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō particularly lethal to anyone that cannot keep a safe distance, which is in turn difficult due to its immense size. In addition to creating blades, it can also apparently devour an opponent after it charges into them, killing them. Unnamed) Self-Destruct Protocol: Mayuri has also physically modified Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō itself so it will self-destruct and return to its sealed state if it attacks him. Unnamed) Inventions As a leading researcher in Soul Society, Mayuri has developed a number of unique items. The notable ones are below: Nikubakudan (肉爆弾, Flesh Bomb): Mayuri has developed biological bombs that he has implanted into the bodies of his own subordinates without their knowledge. By using a remote detonator he can set off the bombs which use every biological portion of the body causing devastating explosions that can seriously damage the surrounding area. Hojiku-Zai (補肉剤, Flesh-mending Drug): Mayuri has also developed a "regenerative serum," which can regrow limbs upon injection, and looks like some sort of green chemical. He used it to regenerate his arm when he fired it off as a grappling hook, and complained about the side-effects of pain that the serum caused. It can also be used to heal less severe injuries, as seen with Uryū and Renji. Gigai Specialization: However, one major invention is present, which is Mayuri's lieutenant and so-called "daughter," Nemu Kurotsuchi, who is the ultimate result of his Gigai and Modified Soul research. The fact that Nemu can survive toxic poisons, a pierced lung, and having all of her nutrients robbed from her, is a testament to Mayuri's own skill in Gigai creation and modification. Bount Sensor: He has created a simple Bount sensor. Though not as powerful as Urahara's equivalent mod soul versions, it is far more effective once properly calibrated. Zanpakutō Repair and Modification: Mayuri offers a catalogue of Zanpakutō related services that include repair and gender reassignment. Data-gathering Bacteria (監視用の菌, Kanshiyō no Kin; lit. "Monitoring/Surveillance-Use Bacteria"): He also implants opponents that escape from battle with data-gathering bacteria so as to monitor them afterwards, as was the case with Uryū during their fight. This was how he was able to counter Szayelaporro's Teatro de Titere: using the information gleaned from the bacteria he had implanted within Uryū, Mayuri was able to quickly conceive and carry out an operation to safeguard himself and his lieutenant beforehand. Fake Karakura Town: One of his greatest achievements is the creation of an exact replica of Karakura Town, as he and his division are the ones responsible for its creation. Superhuman Drug (超人薬, Chōjin'yaku) Mayuri has manufactured a "superhuman drug" that can slow down a person's perception of time. The drug is kept in a blue bottle by him, but also inside Nemu's body. It is able to make one second seem like 100 years for the unfortunate victim to whom it is administered. An undiluted dose of the drug causes the senses to speed up trillions of times while the relatively "slow" body fails to keep up, resulting in paralysis; on the other hand, it is implied that a diluted dose of the drug can greatly enhance the user's reaction speed. He even stated that a single droplet would have to be diluted 250,000 times to be suitable for use. Anti-Arrancar Mine (破面専用の地雷, Arankaru Senyō no Jirai; lit. "Arrancar-exclusive-use Landmine"): After rescuing Uryū from Szayelaporro, he gives Uryū a landmine he designed which is meant to be effective against Arrancar. Once its sensors pick up an Arrancar's Reiatsu, it detonates violently. Uryū subsequently used it on the Espada Yammy Llargo, with the effect of critically injuring the Arrancar in his sealed state; the explosion was very powerful. Garganta: The technique used by Hollows to move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Mayuri recently learned how to use this ability after researching within Las Noches. Thought Inhibitor Drug: Mayuri concocts a special drug which can stop thought processes from occurring within the brain. Stored in a purple vial, it can be injected into an individual via Mayuri's Zanpakutō. This drug restricts the individual's control over all motor functions, as is the case when Kagerōza Inaba is rendered unable to evade a simple attack from Mayuri. It also can cause the individual's emotions to go out of control. This drug causes the affected individual's eyes to glow with a purple tint. Anti-Shadow Clothing: After realizing that the Wandenreich's invasion of the Seireitei had something to do with shadows, Mayuri created luminescent clothing for himself and Nemu to prevent the formation of shadows in his laboratory. His outfit is composed of a large robe with a spiked hood, and Nemu's takes the form of a form-fitting robe with a top hat. Reishi Kotei Sōti (霊子固定装置, Spirit Particle Suspension Devices): Mayuri has developed several spherical objects with a band circling the middle and a button on one side. When activated, these spheres cause any Reishi they come into contact with to cease all activity for a specific amount of time. This allowed Mayuri to counter Bambietta Basterbine's The Explode by delaying the explosion of her Reishi bombs by three seconds. Postcognition Drug: Mayuri has created a drug that bestows upon its user a Past Forecasting/Predicting Power (過去を見通す力, Kako wo Mitōsu Chikara). Its effect causes the user to enter a time loop in their mind during a battle; whenever hey kill Mayuri, they are sent back to a certain point in time and forced to battle him again, so the only way to exit the loop is to not kill Mayuri. However, because this drug affects the hippocampus section of the brain, which governs short-term memory, going back more than ten times will cause the user to experience complete bodily paralysis for thirty seconds due to the part of their brain that controls their sense of balance temporarily shutting down. Blood Reorganization Drug (血液組成を改変薬剤, Ketsueki Sosei wo Kaihen Yakuzai): Using blood samples of Gotei 13 members as a base, Mayuri has created a drug that converts all of the blood within the body of the subject to blood which Mayuri himself has developed. He used this drug to counter the effects of The Zombie by converting Giselle's blood inside her zombies to his developed blood, allowing him to take control of her zombies and use them against her. Reiatsu Amplifier (霊圧の増幅器, Reiatsu no Zōfukuki): Mayuri has created a machine that can amplify the users' Reiatsu, allowing them to make up for a deficit in their group should a powerful Shinigami leave. It is a large spherical device with an X-shaped lid on the front. Reiatsu-restraining Material: In order to restrain the prisoners in Muken who, for one reason or another, can't be killed, Mayuri has invented a material capable of restraining Reiatsu. Those imprisoned in restraints of this material has their Reiatsu limited to an area around them. Mayuri is capable of manipulating the level at which the reiatsu can be used by the wearer of the restraints.This material is extremely durable, capable of even withstanding a Hadō 90 - Kurohitsugi, cast by Sōsuke Aizen. Hirenkyaku Shoes: Mayuri has created shoes that allow him to perform the Quincy movement technique Hirenkyaku by gathering Reishi in the air underneath them, which he activates by pressing a button on the back of the heel. Using these, Mayuri can float a few inches above the ground, thus rendering all attacks requiring him to touch the ground useless. Modified Bankai: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō: Makai Fukuin Shōtai: When necessary, Mayuri can unleash a modified form of his Bankai. This takes the form of an enormous, heavyset, dark-skinned baby dressed in a white loincloth and with white fabric covering its pectorals. It has a misshapen head with completely white eyes, which is adorned with two branches of a balancing scale holding up large boxes, and its belly has a large vertical gash in the center with kanji written on either side. The baby rests on a large pile of thick umbilical cords with visible veins. * Modified Bankai Special Ability: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō: Makai Fukuin Shōtai can create modified versions of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō with the information and data Mayuri sends to it; this allows it to counter specific abilities of Mayuri's opponents. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō (Surface Nerves): When fighting Pernida Parnkgjas, Mayuri had his modified Bankai create a Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō that had nerves on the surface of its body, which, though causing it intense pain simply by coming into contact with the air and ground, allowed it to effectively resist Pernida's The Compulsory because its nerves were divided into 70000 layers, each one of which would peel off if Pernida's nerves entered it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Sadists Category:Geniuses Category:Swordsmen Category:Evil Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Tier 8 Category:Flight Users Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Scientists Category:Hax Category:Good Characters